Time Can Be Rewritten
by Pooky1234
Summary: Not giving too much away. This follows on from 'To die by your side' and explains why the Doctor needs Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that came to me after I saw the trailer for the Christmas episode of Doctor Who. I liked the by line and then thought about the end of my story 'To Die by Your Side'. Some people had asked me what the Doctor wanted Jack for so this will be a multi-chaptered story that explains. I hope you like it. It is mostly written – except for the end chapter which I'm hoping to do tomorrow so it should be about 10 chapters with a possible epilogue. Please let me know what you think.**

Time Can Be Rewritten

Chapter One

'I just need to get some sleep, Doc; dying can be a bit tiring, especially bleeding to death, so that last one was a killer.'

'Well not quite, Captain, and frankly not ever in your case,' the Doctor replied calmly.

'So are you going to explain to me why we had to kill those creatures? I guess that they were some sort of threat.' Jack Harkness, formerly leader of Torchwood Cardiff, looked at the Doctor, his third Doctor, but the other man's face was a blank. He could see that he was going to learn nothing.

'Right so I guess I don't need to know. I can live with that but now I'm going to bed alone, unless one or both of you care to join me. No, oh well, you can't blame a man for trying. I'm too tired anyway and it's not everyday that you'll hear me say that!'

River Song and the Doctor watched Jack leave the main deck of the TARDIS.

'Doctor, was that wise. I know what you've done and why you did it. I can guess what you intend to do now. I don't think Jack really has a clue why he died so often in order that those creatures could be removed from that reality. Do we have the right to interfere, because you intend to change what happened, don't you?'

'Time can be rewritten, River, you know that but you have to take certain precautions!'

'Yes and you had to get rid of them before you did anything, knowing that there are only a maximum of ten of them in any given reality. I'm really not sure about this.'

'I know River, but I owe him. I thought I could leave it alone. I thought he might care for Alonso but he didn't and the Earth needs him. I can't be there all the time and we saw what happened when I wasn't. I need Jack to be Jack and there's only one way that's going to happen.'

'Well, I hope you're right. You know what happened with Adelaide Brooks.'

'The difference being that he won't know that things have changed. It'll just be how it should have been when I didn't get there. This event isn't a fixed point in time. Jack is the fixed point and he needs to go on serving the Earth. I will fix this for him, River. This is only the beginning.'


	2. Chapter 2

**So to find where we are this is a scene you'll recognise. The creatures in the first chapter appeared in Series 1 of the new Doctor Who, in the episode 'Father's Day'. If you've seen the episode you'll know why the Doctor needed them destroyed. Reviews are always appreciated and always replied to. I find it hard to rewrite original scenes so I hope this is OK**

Chapter 2

Captain Jack Harkness and his lover, Ianto Jones stood in an abandoned warehouse, somewhere on the outskirts of London. Both were in turmoil, their emotions all over the place. Ianto had no idea what to think. He knew he loved the man in front of him. He knew that Jack had had to make difficult choices in the past but this has shocked him to the core. He needs to talk, he needs to understand, and he needs Jack to explain why he gave twelve children to a group of aliens known only as the 456, all those years ago. And now the aliens were back demanding more children. He thinks carefully before he speaks. It's obvious that Jack is hurting.

'This must have been eating away at you. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped.' Ianto knew that there was an edge to his voice, a plea in his questioning, a desperation for Jack to justify his actions. Jack's answer could make or break them. He wondered if Jack cared for him at all. He'd thought that they had something more than sex, that Jack really needed him, but perhaps he'd been wrong all the time; perhaps he was just convenient. Tears pricked his eyes as he waited for an answer.

'No you couldn't,' Jack replied. His tone was flat and cold, without emotion. His body was rigid as if he was trying to keep control. Ianto moved forward to be nearer to him.

'I tell you everything,' Ianto continued, knowing that wasn't really true. They had so many secrets between them.

'Yeah, so tell me what should I have done?' Jack asked bitterly.

'Stood up to them; the Jack I know would have stood up to them.' He hesitated for a moment. 'I've only just scrapped the surface haven't I?'

'Ianto, that's all there is.'

'No, you pretend that's all there is.' Was Jack trying to make him hate the man he saw in front of him? His body was shut off from Ianto. His hands stuffed into his pockets. He was screaming stay away from me.

''I've lived a long time, Ianto and I've done a lot of things. I've got to go now. I won't be long.' He gave no indication where he was going and began to walk towards the door.

'You're doing it again. Speak to me, Jack!' Ianto pleaded once more. 'Where are you going?'

'To call Frobisher. They'll trace the call if I make it from here. Is that okay?' His tone remained bitter and accusatory, daring Ianto to say no.

'You're the boss,' Ianto conceded.

Jack turned back towards him once more and took a deep breath. 'And just so you know I have a daughter called Alice and a grandson called Steven. Frobisher took them hostage yesterday!'

With that bombshell dropped the Captain walked away. Ianto stood rooted to the spot. He felt broken as he watched the man he loved, but hardly knew, walk away once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**So now the planning comes together we hope!**

Chapter 3

'That should do it, Doctor. I've managed to plant the file in the Torchwood mainframe. They're online now so it should pop up soon. Do you think its enough?'

'It tells them that the 456 have the ability to release a toxic virus and any approach should be made with masks available or they can use Jack. The information about Thames House will also flag a warning about the lock down and how to get round it or lock down only particular parts. The big problem will be locking into the sound link they have. There isn't any other way to destroy them; they have to use a child or someone connected to the 456. Still, Jack is used to making hard choices. Now, we just have to sit back, wait and hope.'

'Gwen, I thought we'd checked every reference to the 456; this file just popped up,' Ianto said. 'Come and look.' Gwen and Rhys came to stand behind him, leaving the screen which showed the images that Lois was sending via the contact lenses. They'd recorded every image, every word, intending to use them to get Jack into Thames House.

'We need to tell Jack this when he returns. Do you still insist on going with him, Ianto?' Ianto looked at her. 'Okay, stupid question. This suggests you take a gas mask with you because of some sort of virus. Hang on what's that?'

'It seems to be information about Thames House. There's a lock down system but you can override it and just close down the room. I've no idea where this is coming from. Perhaps someone in the government is trying to help us after all. They've dealt with the 456 before; perhaps someone has built up a file on them. It seems to be saying that if Jack and I go there the 456 will lock down the place and release some sort of virus.' Jack stepped into the room behind them.

'What's that about a virus?' he asked.

'These files have appeared from nowhere, Jack, giving us information about the 456 and Thames House. Someone in the government must be trying to help.'

Jack wondered but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Ianto explained everything he'd found and they began to formulate a plan based on the new information. It was decided; they would go in and Ianto would make an excuse to leave, then Jack would force their hand getting them to release the virus. Before this they'd have evacuated the building on the quiet and the lockdown would be overridden so only that room locked, stopping the virus from spreading. Somehow then Jack would have to get into the glass case. It wasn't perfect but it was all they had.

'It seems to me that they can't breathe our air,' Ianto said. 'Otherwise they wouldn't need that case. Someone must know what's in there; someone had to set it up. If they can't breathe our air perhaps we could just expose them to it. We know there's a way into the case so you could get in it, Jack, and we could release pure oxygen in there. We need to know what's in that case.'

'Ianto, wait a minute another file has appeared from nowhere attached to the previous one. It's like a Russian doll; you open one file and something else appears.' Gwen clicked on some buttons. 'Oh my God, it's something about the sound, the signal they send through the kids. I don't entirely get it but it seems to be saying that the only way to destroy them is to feed back the signal through a child. The children are the carriers but the signal can be reversed through the frequency they use. We have to work out the frequency.'

'We can do that from when they've used the children before,' Ianto said. He opened up the file in the computer in front of him. 'It's here. We can do this,' he said turning to Jack.

Jack's face was ashen. Ianto knew exactly what he was thinking. Another child would have to be sacrificed; another decision would have to be made.

'There must be another way, Gwen. Let me look,' said Jack. He opened the file but it was there for all to see. It was the reason they'd used the children and a child would have to die to kill them.

'Jack, she's right,' Ianto explained quietly. 'It has to be someone who reacted to the signal and that's the kids. How do we choose, Jack? It means that the 10% will be saved but how the hell do we choose the one to be sacrificed?'

At the back of the room the only other occupant stirred himself and got up from the sofa. He'd been listening to the discussion.

'It doesn't have to be a child,' he said. 'It could be me; the signal works through me as well.'

The four other people in the room turned and looked at Clem, the one who'd escaped in 1965, who earlier had shot and killed Jack.

'Well, that's possible, isn't it?'


	4. Chapter 4

**And back in the TARDIS Jack finds out what the Doctor and River Song are up to – sort of.**

Chapter 4

'They've opened the information, Doctor. Let's just hope they know how to use it. They've still got to use a child. Will Jack do that?' River asked.

'He's done it before. Perhaps he'll find another way but in wars there are always sacrifices as we both know.' For a short while the Doctor's face clouded over and River wondered what he was remembering and then just as suddenly he re-emerged from his melancholy moment. 'Now, let's get the TARDIS into position. They won't notice us in the corner of the room if I use the strongest setting.'

'Ah the perception filter. Won't Jack wake if we move?' River asked.

'Not if I let you land her with the brakes off for a change.' The Doctor raised his eyebrows. 'We can wake him then. He needs to recharge his batteries after dying five times in the last couple of days.'

'I'll make us some tea then,' River announce when they landed.

'Some biscuits would be nice as well; I think we've some Jammie Dodgers somewhere.'

Some hours later Captain Jack Harkness appeared on the control deck resplendent in his uniform and RAF greatcoat. 'Doctor, River, I'm back; did I miss anything important? Where are we?' he asked still rather bleary eyed. 'Do we have any decent coffee around here and I could murder a pizza.' A pinging noise came from the corner.

'Over there, I think you'll find what you want, Jack. She really does love you.'

'She?' River asked confused.

'The TARDIS, like everyone else she fell for the Captain's charms,' the Doctor explained.

'Great, it's a meat feast. Thanks old girl, you know how much I love my meat!' he was reminded of a joke he'd cracked with Gwen about eating alien meat. It all seemed such a long time ago now but he smiled to himself. 'So, Doc, what's going on then? Where are we?'

'We're on Earth, Jack. To be exact we're on Earth on the morning of the 9th of July, 2009,' the Doctor explained.

'What! You know what happened on that day. Why are we here? What's going on? This isn't funny, Doc!' Jack stood up, hands on hips, pushing back his coat. The stance was meant to be threatening.

Remaining calm and looking him straight in the eye, the Doctor replied. 'We're waiting, Jack.'

'What for? I did what you wanted. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see this again. I don't want to, I can't see him …. I can't Doc, not again. Please get me out of here.' Jack slumped back onto the only seating available. 'I need a drink; I need to get very drunk. Get me out of here, please.'

'You don't need a drink.' The Doctor lifted up his head holding his chin gently in his hand. 'I made a mistake not being here the first time and I'm going to put things right, Jack.' He switched on the viewer. Jack starred at the vision in front of him. They were in that room, in that room where everything had begun to fall apart, in that room with the 456, in that room where his Ianto had died.

'Time can be rewritten, Jack; time can be rewritten.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter up for today as the plan comes together.**

Chapter 5

'But Clem, you can't do that, you'll die; you understand that don't you?' Gwen said taking hold of him by each arm.

'It's time; I should have gone with them. I should have gone 44 years ago. I've had no life because of them, shoved in and out of institutions all my life. I should have gone then. This means that I can do something, doesn't it?'

'But Clem, you could have a future,' Gwen continued. Clem merely stood twitching every so often. Jack came forward. Clem flinched and stepped back away from him. The man still smelt wrong to him; that smell still made him afraid.

'Do you understand what you're going to have to do, Clem? We'll need to take you away from here quickly as we can't give them time to figure out what we're doing. There's no backing out once the decision is made as there's so much at stake. We've got to let them release the virus and think that I'm dead and while they're distracted then we can use the signal through you to destroy them. We still don't know what they're capable of via this link they have with you and the children. So as much as we can plan we still have to take this as it comes. The government will have to co-operate as well if this is to work. Gwen, tell Lois; get her to tell them. Say we have them on tape but that we have a plan, that we know how to destroy them, but the 456 need to think that they've won by killing me and others in Thames House.'

At her end Lois sat on a toilet reading the message literally flashing in front of her eyes. '_Could she do this_?' she wondered.

'I'll try,' she wrote on the pad so they could see.

'Ianto, with me. I need to organise the evacuation of Thames House before they try to lock it down. Gwen, Rhys, take the evidence and go to this UNIT facility. They're holding my daughter and grandson there according to what Lois overheard. They'll have the technology to set this up.'

'What did you say?' Gwen asked looking first at Rhys and then at Ianto. 'You have a daughter and a grandson.' Ianto just nodded his head.

'Okay, Jack, we'll do that. Clem, this is what you want isn't it? Gwen checked again not sure what they'd do if he said no.

'Yes, I can't let another child die,' Clem confirmed.

'Right, we all know what we're doing. Now it's all up to Lois. Just keep your computer on, Gwen so you're still in contact. Rhys can drive the car we took this morning. Ianto, you've got that PDA we lifted so we can see what's going on as well. You can phone Rhi on the way there. They'll trace the call no doubt and I'm sure that will bring Agent Johnson after us. We need to contact them and sort out what we're doing before the 456 realise that we are on to them.'

With that Ianto and Jack took the sports car to get as near as they could to Thames House. Gwen, Rhys and Clem went in the Land Rover. In the meantime Lois Habiba sat in a meeting and put her hand up.

'I have something to say.' All eyes in the room looked at her. 'I'm sorry, Sir but I am a voter. I'm also not just speaking for myself; I speak for Torchwood.' An audible series of gasps went around the room. 'Torchwood has been recording every image and every speech made in this room and with the 456. They know about the children. They have a plan but they need your co-operation or they will publish everything. Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones are on there way to Thames House now. You must override the lockdown systems. It seems that the 456 have access to a virus which they have used before and Torchwood has information that they intend to use it again and kill everyone in the building as a warning. The building needs to be evacuated quietly.'

'But what about the 456? This will be like declaring war; we can't risk it!' one of the men around the table said.

'Be quiet. I don't like this any more than you do but she said that Torchwood had a plan,' the PM answered.

'Gwen Cooper is taking Clem MacDonald to the UNIT facility where you're holding Alice Carter and her son. I don't really understand it but they believe that the answer is something to do with the signal frequency used by the 456. They say it's imperative that we act quickly.' She was interrupted.

'Sir, it seems that Captain Harkness and Ianto Jones are at Thames House now. What should we tell Agent Johnson? She picked up their location when Jones made a call to his sister. It looks like they wanted to be traced.'

'Tell Johnson to get to that facility and find out what's going on. For now we'll let Harkness and Jones take the flak. If this doesn't work then we'll have the perfect scapegoats available for the public,' Green explained.

At the same time two men walked into the MOD building carrying their guns above their heads.

'Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones,' they announced. 'We're Torchwood!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a short chapter as our boys arrive at Thames House**

Chapter 6

'Yes Sirs, we know who you are,' Dekker said as he came into the entrance area. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Captain, the building has been mostly evacuated so it looks like people are going out to lunch. As soon as we're told the lock down will be overridden except for the room and ventilation shafts around it. There are hazmat suits available just in case.'

'Good,' Jack said. He touched his comm. 'Gwen, is that you?'

'Yes, Jack we're there. It's only a few miles outside London and Agent Johnson arrived just after us and is organising things according to our instructions. Your daughter and grandson are here as well. They're fine, Jack. I will keep them out of the way. Will you be able to get here, Jack? I'm not sure that I can do this.'

'Gwen, it's what Clem wants to do. Think of your unborn child; think of all those children who will be taken by the 456 and what will happen to them. You know what they want them for, Gwen. I'm sure, knowing Agent Johnson's methods, that she will take charge anyway, but Clem will need you there. He trusts you to do what's right for him.'

'I could go and help, Sir,' Dekker said. 'I've known about the 456 for years and made a study of them. It won't take me long to get there with government clearance.' Jack didn't trust him for a moment but he might prove useful.

'Gwen, I'm sending someone from here to join you. He has experience of the 456 and the technology for dealing with them. Firstly,' he said turning to Dekker, 'I need to know exactly what's in that glass case; what do these creatures breathe. I also need some pure oxygen cylinders placed just outside the room just in case.'

'That's simple to organise. You do know that whoever you put this signal through is going to fry,' Dekker said, not hiding the glee in his voice. 'I wouldn't want to miss that.'

'We know,' Jack said and so does he. Ianto, we have to keep them busy until everything is set up. We've no idea what they're capable of. Are we ready?'

'Yes, Jack; we're ready.'

They strode to the lift and watched the numbers. Both were afraid although neither would admit it. There was so much that could go wrong.

Ianto spoke first. 'Jack, you know I love you, don't you just in case something doesn't go to plan and I don't survive.'

'Don't, Ianto; don't tempt fate. You've got your mask and we'll get you out of there in time before anything happens. We've only got to keep them busy until I get the signal. There will be three beats from the tiny hand on my wrist strap. As soon as I get the signal I want you out of there because they'll be ready to go ahead with Clem.'

The lift door opened and both men stood for a moment. 'Right, let's see what we're dealing with.' Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto.

'By the way,' he said taking Ianto's hand briefly. 'I love you too.'

**Well it's my story - let me know what you think so far**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: It's that scene and that's all I'm going to say – for now. But I said there would be angst**

Chapter 7

Jack watched with the Doctor and River as he and Ianto walked into the room and stood in front of the glass case holding the 456. Jack felt as if he couldn't breathe. He wanted to rush out to the man stood beside his former self and tell him the truth, tell him that he loved him more than life itself or more than death in his case. He wanted Ianto to know how important he was and how he'd only truly realised that when it was too late. He noticed that Ianto was smiling to himself as he and Jack came in the room. He also noticed the look that both men exchanged; that was new.

'Jack, stay where you are; you know they can't see us tucked away here,' the Doctor ordered. 'Even that Jack can't see us as I've got the filter on the highest possible setting and you didn't have that convenient detector available! We can only watch and hope they've taken the advice we gave them.'

'Advice? What advice? You know what happens, Doc. The building is locked down and everyone dies when they release the virus. Why are we here? What have you done? Does this have anything to do with the creatures you had me kill? Will someone please tell me before I go out there anyway, because you won't be able to stop me?'

'You can't, Jack. Look I did something. The 456 aren't a fixed event. It doesn't have to turn out as it did. The building has been evacuated and the lockdown turned off, except for this room. The 456 will release the virus but only the room will lock.'

'But that means Ianto will still die,' Jack said.

'No, they know, so they must have plans in place. They must have some idea of what they're dealing with,' River explained.

'Hang on Ianto's wearing his coat. He didn't have a coat on when he was with me. Perhaps he's got a mask hidden underneath. Perhaps you're right, Doc.' Jack could only hope that this was true.

'Jack, just watch will you, or if you can't just go somewhere else, but please shut up as I'm trying to hear.' The Doctor sounded exasperated but River knew that he was just concerned as to whether this was going to work. She turned to look at the Doctor saying quietly, 'Doctor, the man is his lover, what do you expect him to be like?'

She went over and hugged Jack and then they sat and watched the screen as events unfolded before them back in the room.

'I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time you're not getting what you want.' Both men stood side by side facing the glass. The creatures moved within and then spoke.

'You yielded in the past.'

'Don't I know it,' Jack continued. 'I was there in 1965. I was part of the trade. That's why I'm never going to let it happen again.'

Ianto looked at Jack. This was the Jack he admired, heroic and strong, ready to face anyone or anything.

'Explain!' the creatures demanded.

'There's a saying here on Earth, a very old, very wise friend of mine taught me.' In the TARDIS Jack looked at the Doctor and mouthed one word, 'You.'

'An injury to one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy the human race is the finest species in the universe.'

Jack felt the three beats on his wrist strap. He knew that Clem was in place and winked at Ianto.

'Never mind the philosophy; what he's saying is you're not getting one solitary single child. The deal is off,' Ianto clarified.

'Umm I like the philosophy,' Jack responded looking at him.

'I gathered,' said Ianto standing firm. He had no intention of leaving Jack until he had to.

'You yielded in the past. You will do so again,' the 456 continued seemingly undaunted by what the men before them had said.

'In the past the numbers were secret, that isn't going to happen. Everything that was said has bee recorded. The tapes will be released unless you leave this planet for good.'

'You yielded in the past. You will do so again.' It was like hearing a broken record.

'When people find out the truth you will have over six billion angry human beings take up arms to fight you. In the end the human race, in defence of its children, will fight to the death. And if I have to lead them into battle, I will!' Ianto wanted to hug Jack just to show him how proud he was of him.

'Look for Captain Jack Harkness. Go back 150 years and see what you're facing,' Ianto said.

'This is fascinating but you will see; action has been taken. You are already dying as everyone else will die if you oppose us.' As the voice ended the door slammed shut.

'No, it's too soon. Ianto get your mask on quickly!' Ianto began to fumble inside his coat.

'That will be no use,' the 456 continued. 'A virus has been released for at least five minutes. The building will lock down and everyone in it will die. Did you think we would be unaware of your plans for this building?'

'Jack, I've already breathed the air?' Ianto cried grabbing at him.

'Put the mask on,' Jack shouted.

It's too late. You will die,' the voice intoned again.

'No, you will!' Jack touched his wrist strap as Ianto collapsed next to him. The 456 began to thrash smashing green and yellow liquid against the glass.

'We know how to defeat you now,' Jack yelled at them whilst holding Ianto in his arms. 'Go and never come back!' He turned to the man he loved. 'Ianto, no, don't die; you can't die, not now. You weren't meant to die. Ianto, stay with me, stay with me, please.'

'Hey, it was good, yeah.' The young man in his arms looked up, tears filling his eyes.

'Yeah.' Jack found he couldn't say anything else. His mind was trying to find answers. This wasn't supposed to happen.

'Don't forget me, Jack.'

'Never could,' Jack said, meaning it more than anything else he'd ever said to Ianto.

'In a thousand years time you won't remember me,' Ianto continued, tears rolling down the faces of both men.

'Yes I will; I promise, I will.' Jack watched on helplessly as Ianto lost his fight for life and his head fell to one side. 'Ianto, don't leave me, please. Don't go, please don't.' Jack knew that he would die too. He reached down and kissed Ianto, a last kiss as he too waited to die.

In the TARDIS Jack looked on helplessly; once again he watched the man he loved appear to die. As he looked at the Doctor Jack uttered one simple plea, 'Do something!'


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know there was a cliffhanger and you'll be worrying and you hope this chapter will tell you what's happened and …**

Chapter 8

'Doc, do something. I thought he was supposed to live. You said you'd change time. He's dying; do something. You're here to do something! Please I can't watch him die again,' Jack pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

The Doctor hit a button and suddenly on the corner of the room the TARDIS appeared. Jack knew what they'd have said to each other. He knew Ianto would have asked if Jack would remember him and he'd promised him he would remember him forever and then watched him die. He saw again as Ianto seemingly lost his fight for life.

'Jack, stay here. You can't meet yourself. I'll sort this, I promise.' With that he opened the TARDIS door and appeared in that room.

Jack watched as the Doctor crossed the room. He watched himself lift his head struggling to stay alive. 'Doc, is that really you?'

'Yes, Jack, sorry no time to answer questions. Give him to me. I'll take care of him but you have to stay here.' The 456 were still thrashing as the Doctor carried Ianto to the TARDIS and then disappeared. Suddenly, within the case the 456 exploded and the last thing Jack knew before he died yet again was that the 456 were also dead but he had no idea about Ianto.

Gwen had stayed in the room with Rhys as Clem had sacrificed himself. Dekker and Johnson had set up the system, found the right frequency and as Clem had shaken they'd bounced the signal right back to the 456 hoping it would work. She'd made herself watch as the blood poured out of his nose until the final moments when she could watch no more and she'd turned, tears streaming down her face, and buried herself in Rhys' chest. All she could think was, '_if this was what being in Torchwood was all about then she wanted no more.' _Rhys picked her up and carried her out of the room to where Alice sat with a sleeping Steven in her arms.

'Have you heard from Jack? Did it work?' she asked anxiously.

'We haven't heard anything yet,' Rhys said. He knew that Ianto should have called by now. Johnson came into the room.

'We've had a message from the Prime Minister. The 456 have been destroyed; it worked.'

'And my father,' Alice whispered.

'He died but we know that won't be for long. We're just waiting for him to revive properly, Alice so we know that the room is clear of the virus.'

An unspoken question hung in the air until Rhys had to ask. 'And Ianto? Ianto's alright isn't he? He got out before the virus was used; that was the plan.' Gwen could tell from Johnson's face that something was wrong.

'What is it? What aren't you telling us? He's alright isn't he? They had masks. He's got to be alright; Jack wouldn't let him die.'

'We don't know. All we know is that a man who we suspect is the Doctor appeared and dragged him into a police box which had suddenly materialised in the corner of the room. But Ianto had already breathed in the virus. I'm sorry but Ianto was dying and now we've no idea where he is or what's happened to him.'

No-one knew what to say as they all looked at each other wondering how did things go so wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: So what's happened to Ianto – I know I've kept you waiting long enough.**

Chapter 9

Jack watched helplessly as the Doctor dragged Ianto into the TARDIS and he lost his fight for life. The other Jack rushed towards the TARDIS door not daring to leave and helped the Doctor to carry Ianto in.

'Doctor, you've got to sort this; you promised. You said time could be rewritten. Everyone else gets to live; please don't let him die.'

The Doctor ran the sonic screwdriver over Ianto's seemingly lifeless body. 'River, take us to New Earth; you know when. They'll be able to deal with this. Now, as fast as you can.'

'Where are we going?' Jack asked.

'There's a hospital there; they'll be able to deal with this. Just let me work on him.' The Doctor put his mouth over Ianto's and sucked out the air, coughing as he did. 'Breathe into him, Jack; it may help'

Jack couldn't believe that their lips were going to touch again after all this time. It had been years since he'd held Ianto in his arms and yet it could have been minutes. As he breathed into him he held him close and the tears poured down his face. Between each breath he spoke.

'I'm sorry, Ianto. I should have told you the truth. I did love you; I love you still. You can't die, Ianto; be strong, come on fight. We're going to get you help.'

A few minutes later River announced, 'we're there. I've landed us straight into the isolation ward.'

Jack carried Ianto outside and stopped abruptly as he saw the cats in nurses' uniforms. He watched as the Doctor talked to one of the nurses and he was directed to a bed.

'This should work, Doctor. We're familiar with the virus as we're familiar with all viruses.' They attached a drip to Ianto's arm. He was still alive. Jack was amazed.

'Ah, you're Jack Harkness aren't you; the man who can't die. That would explain it. A little of your breath is powerful stuff; not enough to keep him alive forever, but it did the trick until you got him here. He's alive because of you; you saved him. Now let's allow this to take effect. His vitals are already improving but it'll take 24 hours to get out of his system. We'll keep him sedated until then.'

For the next 20 hours Jack kept watch at the bedside. He talked to Ianto just as Ianto had talked to him when he'd been in that coma. He poured out all the love he had for the man in front of him knowing that he'd never hear the words or hoping that somehow he would. He felt a hand touch his shoulder; he'd finally fallen asleep through exhaustion.

'Jack, wake up, Jack. You've got to leave him now. He's going to wake up soon and he'll have lots of questions. He mustn't know that you're here. He mustn't know that ever. He mustn't know that we saved him when he should be dead. It changes things, Jack. He's got to believe that this was always going to happen. Once he's awake we'll take him home. We can lock in on wherever that Jack is and go there but neither must ever know about you.'

Jack felt Ianto move. He knew he had to go. He wondered how he could exist along with the other Jack but he thought it wouldn't be the first time more than one Jack had existed in time. At least that Jack would have Ianto, even if he didn't. He kissed the man below him and without looking back walked into the TARDIS. He found a room, lay on the bed and wept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update – so what's happened to Ianto?**

Chapter 10

The Doctor and River sat by Ianto's bedside waiting for the young Welshman to wake. Gradually his vital signs improved while the nurses did their tests.

'Well?' the Doctor asked. 'Did it work? Will he recover?'

'All the signs are that he will be as good as new. You did the right thing bringing him here. I doubt anyone else could have saved him. Your actions and those of Captain Harkness gave him sometime but he was minutes away from dying,' the Matron explained.

'Could you not mention Captain Harkness once he's awake; it's complicated.'

Ianto groaned and moved as he began to regain consciousness. 'Jack,' was unsurprisingly his first word.

'No, Ianto, I'm the Doctor, you may have heard of me but don't worry you're safe and so is Jack. We just needed to get you out of that room very quickly.'

'But the virus; I breathed it. I should be dead. And I heard Jack; he spoke to me. At least I thought he did.' Ianto was confused now.

'You were dreaming, Ianto. We arrived there just in time to rescue you. We were delayed but we were able to get you here, to New Earth. The technology exists here to save you so we used it; you are too important to lose and well, Jack could take care of himself!'

'But I'm not important; I'm just an archivist from Newport. I'm nobody special.' The Doctor's eyes filled with tears as he was reminded of Donna saying much the same thing.

'Everyone is important, Ianto,' the Doctor explained. 'We all have our role to play and you have yours. This is River Song, by the way who's travelling with me at the moment.' River just nodded her head.

'Now, we'll make sure that you're fully recovered and then we'll return you to Earth in your time and to your Captain. I would imagine that he's pacing the floor and creating quite a furrow by now.'

'It's odd I could have sworn he was here. He kept apologising for not saving me. I must have been dreaming. And yes I expect he will be pacing the floor. Wait a minute, you said return me to Earth and my time; where am I then?'

'Don't worry, it doesn't matter; you'll be going home soon,' the Doctor said matter-of-factly.

Ianto lay back trying to take it all in. He'd thought he was dying but he'd been saved; he'd been saved by Jack's Doctor. He had a future; he had a future with Jack.

Meanwhile Jack was pacing the floor back on Earth in the 21st century. It had taken several hours for the room to be safe during which time he'd revived and died several ties. When he'd been alive for 30 minutes those watching had let him out. He'd seen the new Doctor pull Ianto into the TARDIS but he had no idea whether Ianto was alive or dead. All he could hope was that the Doctor was in time to save him. For now all he could think to do was to get to see his daughter and grandson. Frobisher was outside the room when it opened.

'Obviously as a government employee we can expect you to comply with the Official Secrets Act and not release any of that material you recorded to the public. We'd like you to sign these documents to that effect.' Frobisher pushed the documents at him as they went own in the lift. Jack pushed them away.

'Forget it. I haven't got the recordings and the person who has doesn't work for the government. Tell your boss that all bets are off. He'd better plan his resignation speech. All I'm concerned about is getting to see my family. Why don't you go back to yours? Remember your great and glorious leader was prepared to give 10% of the children of this country to aliens to use as drugs. I'd check the lists if I was you; see if your children were on it!'

Jack pushed open the door. A few streets away he found his car. Soon he would see Alice and Steven and then hopefully, Ianto. Jack clung desperately to that hope because it was all he had.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter. There is an epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed it.**

Chapter 11

'Bloody hell, this is amazing. How does it do that?' the Doctor waited for Ianto to use the famous words but instead he just looked around. Frustrated he said it himself. 'And it's so much bigger on the inside than it is on the outside!'

'Yeah, I knew it would be; Jack told me what it was like in here but its different seeing it for myself. And you travel around through time and space picking up strays like Jack and …' Ianto stopped knowing how that sounded.

'I'm no stray, Ianto; in fact I'm – no sorry, I nearly forgot, Doctor, spoilers!' River explained as enigmatic as ever.

'Now young man we need to get you home.' The TARDIS here can always find Jack. She's very fond of him; she always provided him with the best accommodation when he's here. So, old girl, do your stuff, find the Captain for us.'

'Uncle Jack, I can't breathe, please let me go a minute,' Steven begged as Jack hugged him yet again. Alice stood watching with Agent Johnson. Gwen and Rhys looked on as well.

'Jack, I'll just take Steven off to get something to eat. We'll catch you later.' Johnson led her away. Jack looked at Gwen and Rhys. 'I'm sorry I couldn't be here, Gwen. I'm sorry you had to face that by yourself.'

'It was terrible, Jack but Clem wanted to do it; he was so brave, a hero but he did it anyway.' She paused for a moment. 'Jack, where's Ianto? They told us that he'd been exposed to the virus and then taken away by the Doctor in the TARDIS. Is that right, Jack?'

'I don't know, Gwen. He'd breathed in the virus. They didn't give a warning so we didn't have time for the masks. I was just able to signal to you to go ahead and then the TARDIS appeared and a man emerged. The Doctor's regenerated. He was so much younger this time. I can only hope that he was able to save Ianto but I don't know. At least I told him I loved him; at least he knew so if it was too late …..' He found he couldn't finish the sentence.

Jack lifted his head up at the sound, a sound he knew so well, a sound that filled him with hope. It was the TARDIS. Gwen and Rhys looked on amazed as the TARDIS materialised. Jack stopped breathing. He hoped; he just hoped. Most of him couldn't bear to watch as the door opened and a young, good looking Welshman, immaculately dressed in a grey suit, stepped out and smiled. Ten seconds later Ianto was being pressed against the TARDIS and was being smothered in kisses which he returned eagerly. He knew damn well that if Gwen and Rhys and the others hadn't been there that they'd be on the floor by now, clothes having disappeared as if by magic. They'd be lying on Jack's coat loving each other once more. Instead they heard a cough to the side of them.

'Sorry, Doctor. You are the Doctor, aren't you and you are,' Jack asked.

'I'm River Song, Captain Harkness.' The Doctor raised an eyebrow. 'Jack!'

'What I was only asking and I'm hardly going to flirt with Ianto stood next to me am I? That name sounds familiar. I guess you're not from around here.'

Ianto chuckled; Jack would never change. He pushed an arm through his and held on staking his claim.

'No, I'm from the 51st century like you so it's possible you may have heard of me but that's another story,' River replied. Realising that he hadn't asked what had happened Jack turned to Ianto.

'So how, Ianto? I thought you might be dead. I was so scared that I'd lost you forever and that's a long time for me, Ianto.'

'They saved me, Jack. They took me to the future. There was this hospital ran by cats. And well, I'll tell you later. The 456, Jack, did it work? Are they gone?'

'Yes, Ianto. Clem died but it worked. They know we can kill them and we'll work out a way of doing it without using someone. The kids are safe.'

'I need to talk to Rhi. Doctor, River I don't know how to thank you.' Ianto hugged them both. Jack walked up to the Doctor and placed his hands either side of his face. He kissed him. The Doctor blushed.

'That's the second time I've got to kiss you,' he said.

'I owed you, Jack. Look after him and keep him safe.' The Doctor smiled.

'Oh I intend to, Doc, believe me and you take care too. I've got a lot to do and a Hub to rebuild and who knows what the Rift is doing without us there.' Jack started to babble. The Doctor and River turned and went back into the TARDIDS.

'Jack, that can wait,' Ianto said quietly. 'You and I have something far more important to do.'

A little while later, in the TARDIS on their way to who knows where, the Doctor and River sat drinking tea.

'Could you feel it, Doctor? Could you feel time shifting around them? I'm not sure that those creatures would have appeared anyway. Time seemed happy to be rewritten; it felt right. Perhaps this is what was supposed to happen after all and what did happen was wrong.'

'Only time will tell, River, only time will tell and at least Jack has agree to travel with me for a while knowing that he can't return. He's happy that Ianto is alive even if he's not with him and now finally as promised, Barcelona!'


	12. Epilogue

**Hope you liked it. It would be lovely to hear from you.**

Epilogue

'That was a lovely day, Jack,' Ianto said as he lay in his lover's arms. 'It feels like it was our first real Christmas together, really together. It was great to have Christmas dinner with my family. It's the first truly family Christmas we've had for all the years we've been, well whatever we've been. They love you; you're so good with the kids. I think Mica has quite a crush on you, not to mention Rhi and then back here. I'm sure you've discovered an extra pair of hands tonight.'

Jack smiled. '_It could have been so different_,' he thought. Now the Hub was nearly finished, the Rift was back under control and they had recruited some new members. Johnson would be an asset and the others, well they'd see. The fact that Johnson was now living with Alice had come as a bit of a surprise but who was he to judge. Tomorrow they were going to see them and then they were going to Gwen's for dinner. Gwen looked as if she was going to pop at any minute even though she had two months to go. Rhys clucked around her like a mother hen.

'It's good isn't it, Jack?' Ianto said.

'We're good, Ianto. You know I love you don't you? And next year we'll start the year together, a proper couple with a house of our own and everything else that 'normal' people have.'

'Jack, we'll never be normal people. We fight aliens but, Jack.'

'Yes, Ianto.'

'I love you too, Cariad.' Ianto snuggled down wrapping himself around Jack. Life was good.

Somewhere across time and space two men sat beside a silvery sea, a purple sun shining down on them.

'Well it took us another six months, several aliens and four more worlds to save but finally we got here, Doc.' Jack Harkness leaned across and kissed the man next to him. 'Finally, we got to Barcelona!'


End file.
